wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PeaceOut12/Camp Half-Blood RP Sign-Ups
WELCOME TO MY FIRST RP ON THIS WIKI! Since I've gotten reinterested in Percy Jackson, so here is a RP. Plot So, our characters are the new kids at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp from half-bloods, offspring of Greek Gods. Being new kids, they are sent to the Hermes Cabin, where all undetermined half-bloods are. Then, in the next couple of weeks their parent god can claim them their child. Then they stay at their own god or goddess cabin. The other kids that live their are your half brothers or sister. There's a leader for each cabin. Daytime activities in the camp are archery, the climbing wall, and sword fighting. There'a a big dining hall and every Friday from six to nine P.M. there is a game of capture the flag. Basically, this RP is about the activities between the summer and maybe small quests that the campers take part on. Gods and Godesses with cabins *Zeus - The Greek god of honor, justice, lightning and the skies. *Hera - The Greek goddess of marriage and women. Doesn't have kids so you can't be her offspring. *Poseidon - The Greek god of earthquakes, oceans, seas, and storms. *Demeter - The Greek goddess of the harvest, agriculture, whoever presided over the grains, the fertility of the Earth, seasons, and motherly love. *Ares - The Greek god of war. *Athena - The Greek goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense, and strategic warfare. *Apollo - The Greek god of healing, plague, disease, sun, music, song, poetry, archery, prophecy and oracles. *Artemis - The Greek goddess of the hunt, moon, maidens, virginity, animals, the wild, and archery. Does not have children because she detests boys. *Hephaestus - The Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, volcanoes, blacksmiths, hammers, Stonemasonry, and armor to the gods. *Aphrodite - The Greek goddess of beauty, love, grace, desire, sexuality, pleasure, and procreation. *Hermes - The Greek god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, and mail deliverers. *Dionysus - The Greek god of grape-harvest, wine, ritual madness, ecstasy, and theater. *Hades - The Greek god of the Underworld and death. *Iris - The Greek goddess of the rainbow. *Hypnos - The Greek god of sleep. *Nemesis - The Greek goddess of balance retribution and venegance. *Nike - The Greek goddess of victory. *Hebe - The Greek goddess of youth. *Tyche - The Greek goddess of luck and prosperity. *Hecate - The Greek goddess of magic, crossroads, trivial knowledge, sorcery, witchcraft, and necromancy. Note: Iris through Hecate are minor gods and goddesses but you can still be offspring of them. RP Sign-Ups Form Here is the form for signing up. *Name: Full name does matter, so first and last, nickname if you feel like it. *Age: Preferably 12 or 13 since that is the age Percy asked for the gods to claim their children in the last book. *Appearance: Basically an AFM or a description because they wear orange T-Shirts and whatever pants/shorts. *God Parent: Whatever god or goddess your character is an offspring of. *Bio: A quick bio on the person is good. Well, that is all, please sign up and join, hopefully this will be fun for everyone. Also, refer to this site for reference on your character, parent, the whole Camp, and other stuff. Category:Blog posts